Iurre Alon
Iurre Alon was one of the seven Founders of the Ramirran Draconite clan and the first Molouk to hold the Gift of Intelligence, Alon. He was also the oldest of the Founders, though physically he appeared decades younger than he truly was. History Iurre was born in Ramirra as a member of the House of Dennisgor. He was largely known for his deeds in helping to subdue and destroy the Trukoin tribe after its rebellion against the forming of a new government. A legend mentioned during ''Founders'' tells of Iurre first attempting to fight the tribe with the aid of Skyfang, then resorting to disguising himself among them when that failed. After learning of the Trukoin's fear of tigers, he traveled to Zanoll and captured tigers, bringing them back to Ramirra and releasing them on the tribe to destroy them. This legend is later discounted when Iurre admits to Wind-rider that instead of tigers, he found the demon Alalt and brokered a deal, allowing it to destroy the tribe. After his actions against the Trukoin, Iurre left Ramirra and traveled to Adega, seeking to leave behind the shame of his past and find peace. Here he married a Molouk native to Adega and fathered a daughter, Firefoot Alon. Iurre was inducted into the Adega Draconite clan after slaying a dragon and taking it draconite stone for his helmet. At some point he joined himself with the humans of Adega, though later he left in the company of Wind-rider when it was revealed that he was one of the Founders. He eventually returned to Ramirra to join the rest of the Ramirran clan, abandoning the Skyfang shortly afterward and dying as a result of his incredible age. Iurre and Wind-rider During his time among the humans of Adega, Iurre lost Skyfang through treachery to the elven emperor. His weapon was used to blackmail him into finding and retrieving a "presence" in the Gateway Isles, which was revealed to be Wind-rider and the Gift she bore; upon bringing her before the emperor, Iurre was rewarded with the return of Skyfang, though he quickly turned against the emperor and took Wind-rider from the dungeon where she was kept. He told Wind of his daughter tragically lost in a battle, then explained to her that some years earlier, Zarem had promised the repentant Iurre another daughter, one who bore the Gift. When Iurre first met Wind, he understood that she was this second daughter spoken of, cherishing her as such and becoming somewhat protective of her. Appearance and Attributes Iurre's coloration was dark green interrupted by stripes of brown and a purple belly and mane. The stone in his Gift was green. Though he was an age considered very old for a Molouk during the time of the Founders, he appeared to be no more than a few decades old. He attributed this to the power of his weapon, Skyfang. Iurre was a sorcerer, bearing strong magical abilities even before receiving his Gift. After receiving the Gift of Intelligence, his powers were further increased through the Gift. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes